


prayer, in unusual form

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: gabriel has some questionable feelings abt aziraphale's military outfit
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	prayer, in unusual form

**Author's Note:**

> this idea has been festering in my head for like five months now,, i wanted 2 see aziraphale in that skirt how dare u costume designers,,,,

aziraphale doesn't really get it. though. all things considered, he isn't sure if there's anything to get. gabriel likes this, and that's reason enough for him to give in, allow him the thrill of having _exactly_ what he wants. he'll be good for gabriel, the sole constituting fact that it's _for gabriel_ being his only real incentive. 

well, perhaps not his _only_ incentive. 

gabriel does tend to him quite thoroughly like this, after all. rolling aziraphale onto his stomach, and kissing a trail from his taint to the slick, already wet chub of his folds. he'll lick up to his rim, press his lips, hot and overbearing, to the sweet of his centre. just waiting until aziraphale starts to whine, beg for something to be done to him. whether wickedly cruel, or delightfully gentle, he doesn't care. 

gabriel likes leaning over him, slipping a hand between his thighs, and just _squeezing_. oh god, he _always_ squeezes. says it's because he likes how soft aziraphale feels, all warm and supple in the palm of his hand. not that aziraphale's offering any protests. undeniably, he finds it remarkably enjoyable, if a little avant garde. 

the lingering string of slick that connects gabriel's fingers to his cunt is often all it takes to shut up any whines of embarrassment aziraphale might have to offer.

he pushes up the hem of his kilt little by little, like he's unraveling wrapping paper dipped in gold, bathed in puddles of ambrosia. his hands always stroke up and down aziraphale's thighs by the time he's got the kilt hoisted above his ass. taking full advantage of all his newfound exposure, and tugging his quim spread with each thumb, plunging his tongue in eagerly.

and aziraphale--aziraphale gets something out of this too. more than just the absolute joy of being licked open to kingdom come and back. he's got his own array of unusual, less than proper likings. _fetish_ is far too dirty a word for him, and kink sounds simply rooted in indelicacy. no, no these are only his preferences. the habits he, a polite, well-composed gentleman, just can't deny himself.

which is precisely why, when gabriel sinks his tongue in, he cries out in all sorts of lilted, high-pitched tones. playing up an idealism of innocence, naivety.

"sir," he gasps, burning red in the face from pure excitement. "sir, it feels so--feels so strange, i've never-- _o-oh_." 

gabriel makes a delighted little grunting sound, and aziraphale knows he's amused by the play he'll, undoubtedly, thoroughly indulge within the next half hour.

"just ride it out, sunshine. so good for me, so _wet_ too. why didn't you come to me for this sooner? poor little thing, all pretty and desperate." 

he lavishes aziraphale to the very core of his heart's desire. playing up his role of the soft, guiding boss. taking care of aziraphale's needs, looking after him. the very definition of a helping hand.

"c-come to you? for what?" aziraphale gasps out, kicking his feet hopelessly when gabriel pulls him by his hips, forces his tongue ever deeper. there's no talk for quite a few minutes, any form of conversation consumed by gabriel's need to keep his face squished between aziraphale's thighs at all times humanly--scratch that, actually, _in_ humanly possible.

"to get you off, sweetheart. make you feel good, maybe even fuck you, if you think you're ready for that." 

and aziraphale's whole body surges to demand everything it can take from gabriel--his cock most definitely included. he flips onto his back, flings his legs in the air with little to no care for the state of his undoubtedly wrinkled kilt, and holds them there with hands hooked under his knees.

"please--please, sir, i want it--! i want it now. now, now, nownow _now_." he yips out the order like a particularly demanding puppy, eager to lap up everything in quota for him. there's a fierce, fervent look of determination on his face, which is quickly marred with arousal when gabriel slides his cockhead up through his labia. he doesn't dare penetrate him just yet, no, no he's been far too naughty for that. he has to wait his turn. like a good boy, like any good angel would.

when aziraphale starts up his mantra of obnoxious pleading once more, gabriel just can't resist. his palm stings with the impact of his own blow--a sharp, carefully poised smack right across aziraphale's reddened cheek. aziraphale's breath collapses, and he suddenly lays very, very still.

"that's it, that's my sunshine." gabriel croons, rubbing over the afflicted area with his thumb in a mock attempt at soothing him. really, he knows that any touch, especially such a rough, persistent pressure, is only going to make things worse. but aziraphale wants it. for all his complaints of not being properly spoiled, he's quite apt at falling into the role of being a perfect, pliant whore.

"you're going to be so good for me, aren't you? just sit still, let me have you. i'm in charge here, right? that means it's my job to take care of you."

aziraphale, quiet as the evening still, nods his head shakily.

"good. then i think you're _really_ , really going to like this."

and gabriel, ever true to his word--and quite a bit less imposing than he lets on--does exactly as is asked of him.

**Author's Note:**

> u survived have a bug bud 🐛


End file.
